


The Butter Cow

by Catticus_Finch



Category: Marco Rubio - Fandom, Ted Cruz - Fandom, dank memes - Fandom, ted cruz is the zodiac killer - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crubio, Dank Memes, M/M, Marco Rubio - Freeform, Spanish, Ted Cruz - Freeform, Ted Cruz/Marco Rubio - Freeform, bernie's mentioned once, butter cow, i guess, it's like one word tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus_Finch/pseuds/Catticus_Finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doors slammed and voices were raised. A perfect life was no more. In its place, tension filled the air in contrast to a warm sunny day. If only Marco knew what Ted was doing. If only Ted had seen what he caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butter Cow

**Author's Note:**

> there's literally one spanish words [because of the whole "ted cruz can't speak spanish" thing] but i used google so if i got it wrong pls tell me

Doors slammed and voices were raised. A perfect life was no more. In its place, tension filled the air in contrast to a warm sunny day. If only Marco knew what Ted was doing. If only Ted had seen what he caused.

 

Ted tiptoed down into the basement, away from Marco. He sat down at the small wooden table from that he had kept from his childhood. He took out the bag from the refrigerator and set it down on top of the table. He began.

 

Marco went to the top floor of the house that they shared. Only months ago moving in together and getting away from everything of their past life, before... _ this _ . All he wanted to know was why Ted had been so sneaky lately! Why he was always in the basement, why he got so defensive when questioned about it, why the bills had been going up...all questions left unanswered. Wouldn’t Ted be able to see he was trying to help?

 

Ted walked around the table to get a better view of his masterpiece. Maybe this could fix this situation; not that anything was wrong. He checked the time. A few hours had passed since he initially came down to work. Maybe Marco would be in a more positive attitude. He ascended into the dining room.

 

Ted emerged from the basement to see a disgruntled Marco sitting at the table with Ted’s unlocked phone. 

“Can you explain this?” asked Marco.

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” replied Ted,

“The texts? You actually don’t know?” Ted looked at Marco with a blank expression.

“Who is this Hillary you’ve been texting? Saying things like ‘meet me when Marco’s not home’, ‘I can hook you up’, ‘what’s the price’...don’t act all naive right now!” shouted Marco.

“Marco, I can explain…”

“I don’t want to hear it! Am I really so unexciting, so undistinguished, so  _ unworthy of you _ that you have to go and have another relationship on the side?” cried Marco.

“I…”

“¡Cállate! Just leave already! I’m done with all your DRAMA!” shouted Marco. Ted retreated to the basement. Marco remained at the table. Of course, this was going to happen eventually, if not sooner. They hadn’t been on the best of terms since the Bernie Incident. However, if this was really what Marco felt, maybe it was time to move on. 

 

The sun set and Ted had packed his bags. He got into his car and took a last look at the house. He left and went towards the farthest hotel he could get to before the night was over. His creation was left at his normal spot, with his table, which he forgot to take along. 

 

The sun rose and Marco awakened to hear silence. Nobody moving about, nobody in the basement, nobody reading about astrology. He went downstairs to see how Ted was. In his place was a large butter cow with a note explaining why its creator had to leave and wishing Marco luck on whatever he wanted to do next. Marco tipped the butter cow onto the floor.

Maybe if Ted had told Marco it was a surprise, if Marco had talked to Ted, if things had gone differently could they have been living happily together the ends of their lives. Evidently, it didn’t happen. How quickly things change.

**Author's Note:**

> ~the time has come to journey on and from this day he must be gone~ [that's the song lyric that made me want to write more trash but i dont want the two subjects to mix so idk why i did anyway lol]


End file.
